Firewhisky
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Because he was drunk and she was his friend.


_**Written for the 'Greek Mythology Competition!' by Laux14. I'm using the god Dionysus (god of wine, parties, festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, and pleasure at forever young) and the goddess Aphrodite (goddess of love, beauty, and desire). **_

_**This is concentrating a little more on Sirius, but has some James & Lily. It's...Jily-light, I guess is a way of putting it. Enjoy. Cussing, because Sirius is not a happy drunk. Mentions of rape. I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**/**_

_Sirius Black was wild. Is wild. His parents tried-and failed-to tame him. _

_Sirius Black didn't understand control. He lived a state of constant chaos and enjoyed it._

_Sirius Black is about to suffer the consequences. _

Three bottles in front of him, each placed calmly in front of him, sweating in silence. He sweated along with them, alcohol clouding his mind and his senses. What was he doing? Three bottles. _Firewhisky_, his favorite kind of suffering, because at least he wasn't suffering in silence. _Firewhisky_, down his throat and suddenly everything was burning in a sick sort of ecstasy. He was _happy_, really fucking happy. And the girl-what was her name? Her name, her name. Who gives a shit? he thought, taking another gulp. _Firewhisky_. Goddamn perfect.

Pretty girl across from him, purring and teasing him, pulling and rolling her skirt up and down her leg so that he could see the smooth, dark skin. Could see her bright red thong and the hair that stuck out from the sides. _Goddamn_. _Goddamn perfect_.

He'd have all three bottles, then, to really enjoy this. All three as fast as possible before some other stupid prick tried to take her away. _His _girl now, even though this was absolutely a fuck and run. Totally and absolutely a fuck and run. Because Sirius was having _Firewhisky_ and no one was around to stop him.

He wasn't _that _bad of a person. Usually he bothered to remember the names, made them feel good about everything. He treated them civilly, usually with a hint of remorse that things weren't going to continue. They always thought things would continue, even when he explained. He always tried to explain. Told them things just wouldn't work out, that he _wasn't interested in a serious-_heh, Sirius, the joke that never gets old-_relationship, not yet_.

"Old bastard dog." James called him, a clear sign that he was mad. He had to help Sirius up the stairs to his flat, because Sirius was pissing drunk and singing and wobbling. Again. James worried for his friend. The two were walking down the dingy hallways, Sirius leaning on James' shoulder. Another night, drowning pain in beer. Drowning another death under litres of _Firewhisky. _His favorite drink. "Dionysus really must like you, I bet. Must really enjoy your company. What do they always say, 'Misery loves company'? Sounds like you."

"Who? Dio-diony?"

"Dionysus. Greek god of wine. Old, fat man with too much booze. Which is what _you're _going to be in thirty years if you don't give this crap up, you know."

"No shit?"

"No shit." He stopped in front of the door, waiting for Sirius to fish his key out, smiling as his friend stumbled into the flat. It wasn't a pleased smile. _Dammit, Sirius, control yourself for once._ "No more beer tonight, you hear? No booze, no girls, no Muggle cops. I don't want to have to bail you out. Harry's just now getting used to proper sleeping hours and I'm finally getting more than two hours a night."

"Ok," he remembered saying, waving good-bye, telling him to kiss Lily and the kids for him-to do a little more with Lily. "I want more godchildren."

"Like Marie and Harry aren't enough?" James laughed as Sirius shook his head.

"You're an only child, I d-don't even have Reg an-anymore. It'ss like we're n-not even brudderss anymore. We n-need more kids, don't you th-think? The world...it needs more pretty babiess..."

"You're so eloquent when you're drunk, Sirius."

"Ssssshut up."

James laughed and walked away, Sirius shutting the door behind him.

Ten minutes. That's how long Sirius waited before scrounging around in his money bowl for a fistful of galleons, grinning. He practically skipped down the stairs and off to the nearest wizarding pub, earning odd looks from the Muggles. _Fuck them. _Fuck everyone, especially his parents. _Dionysus his ass. 'Misery loves company'? He wasn't miserable. What did he have to be miserable about? There was money and hot birds and two godchildren waiting for him. He wasn't miserable. _

And that's why he was now sitting on a dirty couch with three _Firewhiskies _and a hot girl who's name he couldn't bother remembering. Usually he could-honest to god, he usually could-but he had already had a number of butterbeers, not to mention these _Firewhiskies_, that burned the tongue and numbed the senses, and had stopped giving a damn almost ten minutes ago. Sorry, he wanted to tell her. Sometimes, when I'm drunk, I'm a dick. Most of the time, actually.

She was hot and had boobs. He wanted her. He wanted her so _fucking _bad. Muggleborn girl with blonde hair and a bright laugh. Tiny waist that seemed no bigger than his wrist. Or maybe it was just the alcohol that made everything seem prettier. Maybe she was ugly or maybe she didn't even exist. He reached out to touch her, lightly pinching the skin and making her giggle.

_Seemed real enough. _

_This isn't right_, said some voice in the back of his head, chastising what little part of his brain wasn't drunk. Of course it's right. It certainly wasn't rape. She obviously wanted it. _You're drunk. Bad things happen when someone gets drunk. _But he was okay, wasn't he? He was under control, wasn't he? He had to be. This was fine. He was fine.

Maybe Lily was right and he hadn't had enough love as a child. Hadn't ever been properly taught how to act around other humans. He truly was a wild _animal_, practically an actual dog. _Yeah, well, fuck Lily, too_, said the rude voice in his head, the drunk voice that made him want to take this girl back to his flat. _What does she know about wanting love, craving it so much that it hurts? Poor little girl, spent her whole life hearing how much Mummy and Daddy loved her. Where's _my_ fucking love? Where's _my _Mummy and Daddy? Off teaching Reg how to kill Muggleborns? Don't I deserve someone who loves me and wants me? James has Lily. James always has Lily...and Marie...and Harry, now. Who do I have? No one. So fuck Lily. _

_Fuck this pretty chick in front me. _

"Ready to go back to my place?" he asked, trying to hide the slur in his voice. She giggled, looking pointedly down at the now empty bottles on the table, one rolling around on its side. Her eyes read _Are you sure?_

_Abso-fucking-lutely_. _Goddamn your hot. _

She blushed, remind him of how hot it was in this room. So hot and his head was pounding. Room spinning, and he wanted to throw up. What's-her-face was leaning closer, looking half concerned, half annoyed. Like it was his fault this stupid bar was so hot. Her voice swam in and out of his head, none of the words making sense. Couldn't she just shut up for a second, let him concentrate? God, why was struggling to concentrate? What was wrong with him? The girl said something again, still unintelligible. Another face joined her, pale, with two green orbs staring at him, bright red swinging all around.

"Evans?" _Oh, shit. Evans. He was in trouble now. _

Then everything went dark as he closed his eyes.

_**/**_

_Lily Evans (no, Potter now, she must remember the ring on her finger and the children back home) had grown up hearing about how she was a 'very pretty girl'. _

_Lily Evans had been hurt, very young, hearing she was a 'very pretty girl'. _

_Lily Potter isn't a pretty girl anymore. She's a dangerous one. _

James had told her about Sirius, about his drinking, months and months ago. Had probably told her back in Seventh Year, when she had been more focused on _him _than anything else. That was the problem with beauty, it distracted you. James certainly distracted Lily.

But not tonight, as she followed behind Sirius, shadowing him as he wandered-clearly already drunk-through the street, searching for something. Another bar? A friend? Lily couldn't tell, but she followed after him, wishing it was warmer outside, that Sirius would hurry up already.

She knew that Sirius was still, even today, a little jealous of James. Of what James had. A family, kids, people who loved him and _wanted _him. Sirius seemed to forget a lot that James-Lily, too-considered Sirius part of the family.

He turned right, heading into a brightly lit Wizard bar, immediately ordering three smoking beverages and collapsing across from an empty couch. Lily was tempted to confront him, but decided against it, considering how annoyed he looked. She, instead, settled at a table in the corner, ignoring the comments from a nearby drunk about the length of her skirt. He was making it hard not to curse him, but she resisted, merely telling him to fuck off before she got her husband. That sent him away quickly.

The girl, a pretty blonde, was clearly drunk as well, though probably not nearly as bad as Sirius. She watched the two talk, watched the girl laugh at jokes that weren't funny, watched Sirius say something to her that made the girl blush profusely. They both stood up, wobbling a bit, ready to go out.

Suddenly, Sirius collapsed, the girl screaming. Others turned to look, some laughing, some getting up to help. Lily was one of them, leaping up and rushing over to where Sirius had collapsed on the couch.

"Evans?" She could see the fear, the pain in his eyes as he blinked at her and them slumped, unconscious.

"Oh!" the girl cried again. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He's passed out." Lily said, rolling her eyes. The girl turned to glare at Lily.

"Who're you then?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"A friend. Now, excuse me, I've got to wake this asshole up from his beauty sleep." She Conjured up a glass of water, dumping it on his face. Sirius woke up spluttering and cussing.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Lily, moron. Come on, then. Time to go home now. _Actually _go home, this time." She pulled him up, onto his feet, leading him outside. Behind them, the blonde squawked angrily, demanding that Lily _come back right now. _Like, somehow, Sirius was her's after just a few drinks.

"You're very pretty," said Sirius, laughing drunkenly. His hand was wrapped around her waist, his eyes still unfocused. "I can see why James liked you. So very pretty."

Lily froze, stopping in the middle of the street. "Don't you _dare _ever say that again!" she hissed, her hands flitting upwards, as if to slap him. "I am not pretty!"

"You're beautiful, then. Like one of those goddesses J-James was telling me about. Like a flower. L-Lily, my lily. So pretty..." he grinned.

"Sirius, shut up before I punch you. You're drunk."

"And you're pretty."

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I'M NOT PRETTY!"

"_You're a very pretty little girl, aren't you, Lily? Such pretty red hair and nice green eyes." He was supposed to be baby-sitting her. Her cousin, twenty-six or twenty-seven. He was much too close to her, his hands much to close to her skirt. _

"_So pretty, little Lily. My lily, like a flower."_

"Shut up!" she shrieked again, clearing her head. She wasn't five. Micah wasn't around to hurt her anymore. But Sirius was.

"I don't understand, what's wrong, Lily? Don't you love me?"

"_Lily, don't you want this? Don't you like it when I touch you? You do, don't you? Let me do it again. There's a good girl."_

"_Please..." her voice shook. "Please stop."_

"_Why, little Lily? This is fine. You like it, I know you do. There's a darling, lay down. Let me touch you, little Lily." _

"Leave me alone, Micah."

Sirius paused, stepping away from her. His eyes unclouded as he took a good, proper look at his red-headed friend. She was close to tears, mumbling to herself.

"Who's Micah? Lily, I'm sorry, honest to god. Lily, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to do anything. Please, Lily, are you okay?"

"I'm not pretty, Sirius. Can you make people stop calling me pretty? I don't want to be pretty. I don't want Micah to hurt me because I'm pretty." She had collapsed on the street, sobbing. Sirius slid down next to her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lily."

_Wine, and the madness it brings, has a price. _

_Beauty can have a worse one, if the wrong man gets his hands on a delicate flower. _


End file.
